


Dumbledore Drabbles

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: What it says on the tin - a collection of humorous drabbles focusing on the Dumbledore family. And that includes Aurelius too.
Kudos: 2





	1. A Dumbledore Is Born

It is said that when a child is born they are brought home by a stork. This tale has been told to Muggle children for centuries. So much so that it has spread to the wizarding world, where it has been changed to suit the needs of the Wizarding families who share this story with their children.

There is also a grain of truth in this ageless tale, at least where the Dumbledores are concerned.

Ariana Dumbledore was brought home to her loving parents by an owl, all warm and snuggly in a soft blanket tied to the bird's leg.

Albus Dumbledore was always a bit of an oddball. Instead of being brought home by an owl, his parents discovered a flamingo that had fallen down their chimney, covered in soot and carrying a large woolen sock in its beak. When they approached the flamingo, they were surprised to see a baby boy nestled in the sock.

Aberforth Dumbledore was carried home by a goat. Said goat then became the child's first familiar and has been with the family ever since.

Aurelius Dumbledore came into this word on the wings of a phoenix. Unfortunately, this poor creature was very old and confused, and ended up dropping him at the wrong house by mistake.


	2. A Few Of Our Favorite Things

After so many years apart, the three older members of the Dumbledore clan decided they wanted to get to know their baby brother.

Aurelius, not knowing how to start the conversation, kept his head down while stroking the phoenix that had settled in his lap. Every now and then he would glance at his siblings, then resume petting his familiar.

Aberforth cleared his throat. "I like goats," he boldly declared, thinking this might get their conversation off the ground. "Tell me, what are some things you're interested in? What do you like, Aurelius?"

"M-me?" Aurelius stammered nervously. "I-I like snakes." He paused, a smile flitting across his face as he thought of Nagini. "I really like snakes. I like them a lot."

"That's alright," said Aberforth, leaning forward and placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I really like goats. I like them very, very much." He winked at Aurelius. "And what about you?" he asked, looking back at his older brother. "What do you like, Albus?"

"I enjoy the comfort of socks," said Albus, his blue eyes twinkling.

Aurelius looked at his sister, who was simultaneously imploding and exploding. "What about her?" he asked. "What does she like?"

"We aren't sure yet," Albus replied. "She's still having some issues with her magic. Perhaps you could help her with that."

"I guess I could give it a try," said Aurelius.

And from that day on, Ariana decided that she liked her baby brother.


	3. Here We Go Again!

Aberforth was pleased to meet the newest member of their family. He spoke with Aurelius, asking him questions and getting to know him better. Then one day he made the mistake of asking about the woman who adopted him.

This triggered the young Obscurial, who instantly exploded into a ranging cloud of blackened smoke, ricocheting off the walls and blasting a hole in the ceiling.

Aberforth stared at the monstrous entity, his eyes wide, trembling and backing away from his baby brother. "Oh no, not another one!" he screamed, turning and running from the house.

He stopped beside Albus on his way out the door, a goat tucked under each arm as he looked at him and said, quite plainly, "You deal with it. Once was enough for me, I'm not taking care of a second one."

He then hopped on a goat and rode off into the sunset.


End file.
